Many electrical devices draw power from a commercial source, usually delivered to the user through a wall outlet or socket. While many electrical devices are sold for use throughout the world, there is no world standard for electrical plug configuration, size, shape, position or number of prongs. The wide variety of socket configurations in use world wide is a burden on international suppliers of products, and on international travelers who wish to use electrical devices in varied locations.
While there is no world standard for power supply voltage or frequency, many electronic devices and almost all battery powered electrical devices run on direct current. Therefore, it is not difficult to design a universal power supply which converts alternating current into direct current suitable for a particular device. However, the problem still remains of physically connecting an alternating current source supplied through a large number of outlet configurations. Therefore, there is a need for a plug adapter system which can easily accommodate various types of plugs, yet is safe and strong.